


blackmail (Amba: Part Two)

by PookieAuthor



Category: Chandler Riggs - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Сиквел к «Amba»





	blackmail (Amba: Part Two)

И почему многие не любят утро. Есть в нем некий шарм. Твой мозг будто находится под анестезией и еще не успел окунуться в ворох ежедневных проблем. Единственной проблемой становится отодрать себя от кровати, а единственным желанием - быстрее налить кружку горячего кофе. Вечером ты будешь сетовать на что-либо, произошедшее за день, жалеть о не сделанных делах, проклинать усталость, а утром ты находишься только в начале пути: слишком сонный для того, чтобы переживать о чем-либо и слишком обнадеженный тем, что впереди целый день для того, чтобы попытаться успеть и не облажаться. Можно сказать, что утро склоняет к примитивным желаниям, следовательно, упрощает жизнь. 

Чендлер протянул руку к тумбочке, на которой лежал телефон. 

05:57.

До звонка будильника еще целых два часа, его как всегда мучает бессонница. Он уже и не помнит, когда нормально спал несмотря на то, что достаточно уставал за день. Ну, раз проснулся, то и лежать бессмысленно, лучше провести время с пользой. Он приподнялся на локтях и повернулся к жене, которая спала рядом, чтобы проверить, не разбудил ли ее, затем натянул спортивные штаны и вышел из комнаты. 

Кухня встретила его прохладным воздухом, видимо, вчера снова забыли закрыть окно, а ночью шел проливной дождь. Поежившись от холода, он закрыл окно и принялся наливать воду в кофеварку, достал яйца и бекон из холодильника, бутылку апельсинового сока.

— Ох, милый, — девушка появилась на пороге комнаты, — Брр, — она потерла озябшие плечи и подошла к мужу, - Снова мучили кошмары?

— Я тебя разбудил? — Чендлер обернулся на голос, — Окно всю ночь было открыто, — он констатировал факт и поцеловал ее в губы, — Просто не спится. Я приготовил завтрак. 

— Нам нужно что-нибудь с этим делать, — она сочувственно поджала губы.

— Я в порядке, может попрошу Барбару выписать рецепт на Золпидем*, — он щелкнул ее по носу и улыбнулся, — У вас с мартышкой есть планы на сегодня?

— Ну, сначала я планирую отведать приготовленный тобой завтрак, — она прижалась к нему, — потом я прослежу, чтобы Энн навела порядок в своей комнате и мы хотели сходить в KidPlanet**, Макс тоже там будет.

— Неужели? Тот-Самый-Макс, о котором она без умолку трещит уже какую неделю? — Чендлер принялся пародировать интонацию ребенка, — Папочка, у Макса такой крутой самосвал, я хочу такой же! Папа, Макс сказал, что если скосить глаза, то можно остаться таким навсегда, это правда? — девушка рассмеялась, — Знаешь, дорогая, мне кажется пора познакомиться с этим парнем, сказать пару классических фраз про то, что если он ее обидит, то будет иметь дело со мной.

Ее смех снова залил кухню и утро уже не казалось таким хмурым. Вот так и происходит, что бы он делал без нее? Она словно солнце в его дождливой вселенной, лучь света в промозглой тьме. Если бы ее не было, то его не существовало бы тоже. Как она умудряется умещать на своих хрупких плечах заботу о всей семье - одному богу известно. Когда она подарила ему дочь, он даже не думал, что может чувствовать себя настолько живым, а не так давно он снялся в мировой франшизе, которая вынесла его имя на первые страницы глянцевых журналов и был уверен, что это тоже все благодаря ей.

— Ты возвращаешься в Сан-Франциско на следующей неделе? — она загружала грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину после завтрака. 

— Да, последняя неделя съемок, — Чендлер допивал кофе, просматривая электронную почту, — А что? 

— Ничего, просто Энн спрашивала надолго ли ты. Она уже неделю готовит тебе подарок ко дню рождения и боится, что ты не успеешь посмотреть. Не заглядывай в ее шкаф, ладно? — она подмигнула одним глазом. — Кстати, уже девятый час, схожу-ка за почтой, пока она не проснулась, — с этими словами она пошла в коридор, надела ботинки и пальто прямо на домашний костюм и растрепанная вышла к почтовому ящику. Чендлер наблюдал в окно и думал, что не жалеет о том, что женился на ней, хотя бы потому, что ей было плевать на мнение других. 

Он совсем забыл о дне рождения. Черт.

— Счета, счета, счета... Уведомление из отопительной компании, реклама, — тут же скомканный ненужный кусок бумаги полетел в мусорную корзину, — О, тебе письмо.

— От кого? 

— Не указано. Хотя, погоди, пытаюсь понять по марке... Неа, бесполезно, оно прокатилось по половине страны, уже и не найдешь, откуда ноги растут, — она покрутила конверт в руках, легкий смешок, а затем прозвучало то, что заставило его сердце замереть, — С каких пор ты у нас Симба?

То, что происходило дальше, было словно во сне: Чендлер резко выскочил из-за стола и вырвал у конверт из рук жены. 

— Что-то не так, милый? — но он больше не слушал ее, просто держал конверт в руках и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он точно знал от кого было это письмо.

***

_— Чен, слезь с меня, мне жарко, — взмолился мужчина._

_— Давай еще немного полежим, мы же никуда сегодня не идем._

_— Хорошо, но если ты продолжишь лежать так, я расстаю и впитаюсь в матрас._

_— Прекрати ворчать, еще даже день не начался. Голоден? Я могу приготовить завтрак, — он приподнялся на локтях, нежась носом о щеку мужчины._

_— Не знаю, мне кажется я позавтракал твоими волосами, вечно в рот лезут, — Норман демонстративно поелозил языком во рту, будто пытается вытащить волосы, — Знаешь, скоро я буду как кот, который подавился шерстью._

_— Ты итак похож на кота, хочешь пузико почешу? — Чендлер крепче обнял мужчину._

_— Может тебе их каким-нибудь антистатиком брызгать? А то торчат, как грива у льва._

_— Я просто в отличие от некоторых не брезгаю их мыть, — он пощупал пряди Ридуса наигранно брезгливо._

_— Нам правда пора вставать, Симба, через два часа мне нужно быть в центре._

_— Как ты меня назвал?!_

***

— Чен, ты в порядке? Эй...

— А? Да. Все нормально, просто задумался. 

— Что-то не так с письмом? Ты знаешь от кого оно?

— Нет, все в порядке. Я... Я думаю оно от старого знакомого, мы с ним в колледже учились, — у Чендлера горели уши от собственного вранья.

— Я его знаю? Ты рассказывал о нем раньше? — она все не унималась, потому что слишком хорошо его знала, это безумно его раздражало сейчас, хотя он понимал, что она просто беспокоится о нем. Он чувствовал, как по спине скатилась капля холодного пота.

— Нет, не рассказывал, да я бы о нем никогда и не вспомнил, если бы не это письмо, — очередная ложь, — Солнышко, я в душ, а то ничего не успею.

Он поцеловал ее в плечо и скрылся в ванной. Запер дверь, выкрутил кран и подошел к двери. Постояв пару минут, убедившись, что она ушла, он просто сполз на пол.

«Ненавижу, неневижу, не-на-ви-жу, какого хрена тебе от меня нужно», — беззвучно кричали его губы. 

Он снова чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком. Сколько требовалось времени, чтобы все стало н о р м а л ь н о. Столько сил, столько лет и сейчас этот мудак одним своим письмецом собирается обесценить все, что было проделано? Может, ну его, выбросить к чертовой матери? Сжечь? А, может, это письмо и вовсе не от _него_. Теперь он боится и ненавидит себя за идиотскую неуместную надежду.

Он сидел, облокотившись на дверь спиной и смотрел на письмо перед собой. На конверте красовался знакомый почерк. Это был почерк Нормана. Он смотрит на то, как выведены буквы в слове «Симба» и невольно касается своих коротких волос. Все изменилось. Он изменился. Так почему же сердце так колотится в груди?

Дрожащими руками он открывает письмо. Он делает это максимально аккуратно, стараясь не порвать и не понимает, почему ему важен каждый дюйм этого бумажного конверта. Наклоняется, чтобы понюхать его. Наверняка, _он_ держал его в своих руках. Так недавно держал в своих руках этот конверт. Не проклятых одиннадцать лет назад, а совсем недавно. Где-то там он ходит по земле, дышит и шлет людям конверты. Почему-то, эта мысль разливает в сердце Чендлера тепло.

Внутри было три тетрадных листа, исписанных с двух сторон все теми же каракулями, которые так знакомы Риггзу. Если бы сейчас ему поставили выбор между этими тремя листками переработанного дерева и ящиком с миллионном долларов, он бы не раздумывая поступил безрассудно и глупо. 

Нужно с этим покончить раз и навсегда, у него слишком хорошая жизнь, чтобы снова загонять себя в угол. Он узнает, что от него хотят и забудет об этом, как о страшном сне. Последние мысли действительно немного отрезвили парня и он, отложив конверт в сторону, принялся читать первую страницу.

_«Дорогой Симба,_

_Во-первых, я хотел поздравить тебя с твоим 28-летием. Для кого-то эти года пролетели незаметно, но точно не для меня. Видел «На вершине» пару месяцев назад на Нью-Йоркской премьере, там встретил Мэтью, он сказал, что наблюдал тебя на съемочной площадке и, что ты был великолепен. Я и не сомневаюсь в этом. Фильм получил много хороших отзывов и я уверен, что в этом твоя огромная заслуга. Ты очень талантлив.»_

Чендлер прикрыл глаза на мгновенье, представляя родной голос в своей голове. 

_«Во вторых, господи, чувак, как же ты вырос и возмужал. Из спортзала небось не выходишь. И куда делись твои прекрасные волосы, Рапунцель? Хаха Не обижайся, тебе идет. Хоть ведро на голову надень, тебе все всегда будет идти.»_

Парень против воли улыбнулся.

_«Надеюсь, ты понял, что я не просто так решил написать тебе. Я хочу извиниться. Сейчас ты может усмехнулся насколько я глуп, что подумал, будто ты простишь меня, а может тебе уже все равно. Слышал у тебя дочь, поздравляю.»_

Он больше не мог. Отбросив листы к конверту на полу, он уткнулся в свои колени. 

«Будь ты проклят, Ридус», — билось в его голове.

На сегодня с него хватит. Он посидел еще минут десять, приходя в себя, затем умыл лицо, намочил волосы для правдоподобности и вышел из ванны. Пожаловавшись на то, что у него разболелась голова, он позволял себе переодически выпадать из реальности. Не смотря на то, что он выполнил все запланированные дела, в горле стоял непонятный ком, а в душу будто насрали, но он старался улыбаться и все списывать на ебучую боль в голове. 

— Пап, может завтра сходим в парк? Я обещаю, что на этот раз не испугаюсь прокатиться на верблюде! — Энн расчесывала волосы, а Чендлер сидел на ее кровати, чтобы уложить принцессу спать.

— Где-то я уже это слышал.

— Правда-правда, хочешь на мизинчике поклянусь?

— А это уже серьезное заявление, молодая леди. Разве я могу возражать такому настрою? — усмехнулся Чен и потрепал дочку по волосам. 

_Да, Норман, у меня прекрасная дочь._

Поцеловав ее перед сном и пообещав завтра съездить в парк, он направился в ванную комнату. 

— Чен?

— Я скоро приду, ложись без меня, — лишь сухо ответил он.

Заперев дверь на замок, он достал слегка помятые листы бумаги и продолжил с места, на котором остановился.

_«...поздравляю. Я горжусь тобой. А у меня вот не особо сложилось. Не знаю, открыл ли ты вообще письмо или нет, но если читаешь это, то спасибо, это очень важно. Для меня. Важно рассказать тебе то, что давило на меня все эти одиннадцать лет. Помнишь тот день, когда ты поехал на выходные домой во время съемок седьмого сезона?»_

***

_— Привет, мам, — Чендлер стоял на пороге родного дома с сумками на перевес. Мама встретила как всегда с теплой улыбкой, а из кухни уже пахло пирогом с вишней - традиция теплой встречи, традиция их дома. — Грейсон дома?_

_— На тренировке, ты заходи-заходи, чего встал на пороге. Устал, наверное?_

_— Все пучком, я поспал в самолете. Отец передавал «привет», сказал, может выберется на следующих выходных._

_— Хоть бы получилось! У Грейсона будет игра, это было бы замечательно, если бы вы пришли. Ты голоден?_

_— От пирога я еще никогда не отказывался, но сначала душ, — кинув вещи в гостиной, он пошел смывать с себя дорожную пыль._

_Телефон сына бесконечно пиликал и Джина подхватила его перед тем, как подойти к двери ванной:_

_— Дорогой, тебе настойчиво звонит Элизабет._

_— Блин, билеты! Мама, напиши ей, что я заеду к ней через час._

_— Тут пароль..._

_— Ноль шесть ноль один._

_Мама ввела цифры на экране блокировки и оказалась на рабочем столе смартфона, зашла в смс-сообщения и начала набирать подруге Чендлера, что он велел написать. Телефон пиликнул еще раз, на этот раз это была не Элизабет, потому что диалог с ней был прямо перед глазами матери. Сверху всплыло уведомление от Нормана Ридуса, но Джину больше удивило само содержание сообщения._

_"Как доехал? Уже соскучился по мне? 😁😁😁"_

_Она боролась с искушением открыть сообщение. В конце концов, это не ее телефон и она никогда раньше не копалась в компьютере или гаджетах сыновей. Но что-то подсказывало ей, что сейчас ситуация требует этого и она открыла диалог, пробегая глазами по переписке._

_«Ты забыл зарядник для телефона у меня в номере»_

_«Мой»_

_«Тебе придется приехать, я слишком твердый»_

_«Думаю о тебе 😋»_

_И другие сообщения, содержание которых могло заставить покраснеть даже придорожную шлюху. Она не могла поверить, что они все предназначались ее несовершеннолетнему сыну._

_— Ну, что? Написала? — донеслось из ванной._

_— Да-да, милый, пойду налью тебе чай._

_Она должна поговорить с мужем. Немедленно._

__

Чендлер отвлекся от письма, переваривая прочитанное. Родители каким-то образом узнали о них с Норманом. Боже, они знали все это время? Он пытается вспомнить, было ли что-нибудь странное за прошедшие одиннадцать лет с их стороны, но ничего такого не было, все шло как обычно. А, может, он просто был слишком подавлен, чтобы заметить хоть что-либо.   
Странно, как один человек может разрушить тебя. Выпотрошить наизнанку и оставить гнить. А ты продолжаешь вариться в собственном презрении к миру и себе. Чендлер до сих пор помнит их последню встречу тогда, в Чикаго, холодный взгляд мужчины и его слова.

После того, как Норман поставил точку в их отношениях, его мир остановил свое вращение. Окружающая обстановка казалось не более, чем декорациями, на которые парень не обращал внимание. Будто он включил режим пилота, а внутри продолжал искать причины того, что произошло, но приходил лишь к выводу, что он недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы быть счастливым. Каждый раз доставая телефон, он открывал его контакт, но не решался написать. Откуда он находил в себе силы просыпаться по утрам, Чендлер и сам не понимал.

Но так было нужно для его семьи и остальных. Ему не привыкать играть для людей, не привыкать прятаться. Он запирался глубоко в себе, в надежде, что однажды это закончится, ведь не зря все говорят, что время лечит. Но время не лечило, а лишь притупляло боль. Отпустить Нормана было самой сложной частью в его жизни. Он все еще пьет черный кофе, морщась от горького вкуса просто потому, что Ридус терпеть не мог сахар. Чендлер прошел через все известные стадии: отрицание, агрессию, торг и так и остался на апатии, совершенно не приближаясь к восстановлению. А потом он просто устал сражаться с самим с собой и решил выстроить жизнь так, чтобы жить ради других, а не для себя.

_«Не вини их. Они хотели, как лучше. Тебе чертовски повезло с ними, приятель.»_

«Винить в чем, Норман?» — не понимал Риггз.

_— Мы можем поговорить? — Уильям настойчиво звонил несколько раз подряд, после чего Норман все-таки поднял трубку, остановившись на обочине._

_— Уилл, я в дороге, еду на студию, это может подождать полчаса? — мокрые под шлемом волосы липли к вискам._

_— Тогда встретимся на студии через полчаса, — что-то в его голосе было тревожное, Ридус не мог не заметить._

_— Все в порядке? Что-то случилось?_

_Не отвечая ни на один вопрос, мужчина на том конце провода положил трубку._

Чендлер перевернул страницу.

_«Я тогда и не знал, что меня ожидает разговор, который перевернет всю мою жизнь.»_

— Чендлер, все в порядке? Что-то случилось? — было иронично услышать такие же вопросы.

— Кажется, я отравился. Засыпай без меня, как полегчает, я вернусь в постель. 

— Принести лекарства? 

— Нет, я просто дам этому выйти, не переживай, любимая. 

_Норман приехал на студию, как и обещал, спустя полчаса. Поздоровавшись со всеми, он заметил друга, который нервно ходил из стороны в сторону чуть поодаль остальных. Ридус махнул ему рукой в приветственном жесте, но тот лишь качнул головой в сторону коридора, актеру не нужно было объяснять дважды._

_— Сукин ты сын! — сразу же заключил Риггз старший, — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?_

_— Что? О чем ты?_

_— О моем сыне, Норман, о моем сыне._

_— Уилл, я не понимаю..._

_— Мне объяснить тебе о законах штата в отношении секса с несовершеннолетними?_

_— Так, приятель, позволь мне..._

_— Всё объяснить? О, прошу, избавь меня от подробностей! — выплюнул мужчина отмахиваясь руками._

_— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я не монстр._

_— Даже не пытайся меня убедить в том, что это нормально! У тебя у самого есть сын, чтобы ты думал на моем месте, черт возьми, Ридус, — у мужчины надломился голос, — Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы Мингус встречался со взрослым мужчиной? Ты знаешь ответ._

_Норман молчал._

_— Из уважения к нашей дружбе я все еще убеждаю себя, что ты неплохой человек. Я не собираюсь придавать это огласке, но поверь, я делаю это не ради тебя, так как с удовольствием вытер бы об тебя ноги. Я делаю это ради него._

_— Уилл…_

_— От тебя требуется это всё закончить, — Уильям поднял руку вверх, приказывая замолчать и молча слушать все, что он скажет, ему было противно даже смотреть на бывшего друга.  
— Ты взрослый мужчина, что ты ему дашь, а? Чем ты думал… Ради всего святого, чем ты думал? Он же ещё ребенок! А ты… взгляни на себя, это омерзительно!_

_Норман слушал молча, позволяя отцу Чендлера выпустить всю желчь и родительское горе._

_— Он-то, понятное дело, глупый мальчишка, а ты чем думал? У него вся жизнь впереди. Ты думал над тем, что будет через десять лет? Через двадцать? Тебе-то самому сколько лет, а? — Уилл ошалело смотрел на мужчину и не мог поверить, как человек может быть так эгоистичен в своих потребностях._

_— Чен..._

_— Не смей произносить его имя! — Риггз ткнул пальцем в грудь мужчине, — Я даю тебе неделю разобраться с этим._

_— Ты просишь меня разбить ему сердце?_

_После сказанных слов, отец Чендлера разозлился сильнее._

_—Ты, чертов извращенец, о каких чувствах ты смеешь говорить? Дай ему жить, Норман, дай ему жить нормально._

_— Уилл, мне жаль, — все, что мог сказать Норман после долго паузы._

_— О, нет, тебе не жаль, — мужчина с досадой покачал головой, — Сделай так, как я прошу. Подумай головой, а не тем, что у тебя между ног._

_Норман думал. Думал несколько дней, игнорируя все звонки и сообщения. Думал о том, насколько эгоистично он поступает и что Чендлер не заслуживает такого. Ему нет даже двадцати, он только в начале своей карьеры и вряд ли Ридусу было действительно уготовлено место в его будущем. Поползут слухи, затем может стать грандиозной сенсацией и испортить пареньку карьеру, потому что единственное, с чем он будет ассоциироваться в головах людей будет то, что его растлил коллега по съемочной площадке. Он попадет под обсуждения всех известных издательств и будет ежедневно сталкиваться с осуждением от незнакомых людей со всего света. И сколько бы лет не прошло, в их глазах он навсегда останется несовершеннолетней жертвой вопиющего преступления против природы. Разве заслуживает его мальчик такой жизни? Разве он вправе смотреть на то, как Чендлер летит прямимом в пропасть?_

Когда ты узнаешь наконец правду, то невольно задаешься вопросом, а хотел ли ты вообще ее знать. Может быть, легче оставаться в неведении. Сейчас он, лежа на полу ванной и чувствуя себя **снова** сломанным, он не понимал, что было бы лучше. Оставалась последняя страница, но он не знал, сможет ли осилить это. Осилит ли он то, что жизнь сыграла с ним такую злую шутку? Сможет ли он жить дальше, зная всю правду? Все это время он убеждал себя, что с ним поступили жестоко и человек, которого он любит, не заслуживает его любви. Он так долго убеждал себя в ненависти, а теперь хотел упасть в ноги и просить прощения.

_«Я оказался слишком слаб, чтобы промолчать. Как я не пытался себя убедить, что лучше оставить все как есть, я не смог смириться с тем, что так обидел тебя тогда. Надеюсь, теперь ты понял, почему я наговорил тебе столько грубых слов. Надеюсь, теперь ты понял, почему мне нужно было уйти. Иначе бы ты меня не отпустил. ~~Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я все~~ То, что было между нами, это остается самым прекрасным и самым печальным для меня. _

_Навеки твой  
Норман»_

*Золпидем — снотворное лекарственное средство из группы имидазопиридинов, используется в составе многих современных снотворных препаратов. В настоящее время наиболее распространённое снотворное в США и Европе.

**KidPlanet — сеть культурно-развлекательных детских центров.


End file.
